


Some Things Are Too Good To Be True

by butimalsonothappy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus Month (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/pseuds/butimalsonothappy
Summary: Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen have feelings for each other but the other one doesn't know...yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Humble Friendships

August 21, the first day of school for Shadyside. The GHC walks into the middle school ready to have a great year.  
“You sure you’re not crushing on anyone right now, Cy?” Buffy asks Cyrus as they walk over to their lockers to put things away and grab some things.  
Cyrus, zoned out as usual, didn’t answer. He was watching a particular blond boy running down the hall with a book bag and a basketball shouting after his, what Cyrus was guessing to be, friends.  
“Hello, Cyrus?” Buffy impatiently waved her hand in front of Cyrus’ face while following his gaze. “You’re watching TJ?”  
“Why does it matter to you anyway? And no, I was trying to read that sign over there.” Cyrus questioned Buffy trying not to let her, or Andi for that fact, see the immediate blush on his face.  
“Whatever you say then.” Andi said. “I have math so, see ya later.” she added waving and walking off down the hall.  
“Yeah, I got to go, too, Cyrus. I have Chemistry, talk to ya at lunch.” Buffy said waving and leaving.  
Guess I’m alone now, Cyrus thought. So he headed down the hall to his history class.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day, Thank god, thought Cyrus. He couldn’t have been happier to end his awful first day of eighth grade. He couldn’t wait to get home and write about how awful it was in his journal. He walked home from school alone that day until his phone buzzed a few times in his pocket.

vampire slayer: hey you wanna hang out? andi’s busy with bex but im free kind of anyway

vampire slayer: im gonna be hanging out with marty shooting some hoops

Me (Cyrus): no thanks im kinda busy

vampire slayer: you ok cy? You can tell me what’s wrong ya know you are my best friend

Me: yes buffy im fine i have plans thats all

vampire slayer: with who? If its not me and cant be andi then who you hanging out with

Me: just tj buffy calm down

vampire slayer: oh ok ttyl then what u two doing

Me: well since its a friday we’re having a sleepover. We’re gonna watch movies and whatever

vampire slayer: oh wow have fun i gtg see ya

Me: see ya buffy

Cyrus slipped his phone into his pocket as he walked up to his front door. Cyrus opened the front door on the verge of tears as he stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut throwing his book bag on the floor. He face planted onto his bed and let the tears fall. Only to hear his phone buzz again. He picked up his phone only to see the blurred lock screen of him, Buffy, and Andi through the tears in his eyes.

basketball guy: hey we still on for tonight

Me: yah see ya at 5

Why’d he do a winky face? Cyrus thought to himself. He chose to ignore it and wiped his face of tears off, realizing that it was already 4:30. Cyrus went downstairs and grabbed some chips, sodas, and popcorn to take to the basement for the sleepover. Downstairs there was a closet with spare blankets and pillows, Cyrus grabbed a few blankets and a ton of pillows and threw them onto the middle of the floor along with the snacks and drinks.

What if Cyrus isn’t ready yet? What if I’m a little too early? TJ walked up the steps to Cyrus’ front door and knocked on the door while trying to balance a box of movies and video games in his left hand, a bag over his shoulder, and one free hand to knock on Cyrus’ door.  
“Hey, TJ.” Cyrus said a little too detectable that something was wrong.  
“Hey, Underdog.” TJ said with a hopeful smile to try to lift Cyrus’ spirits.  
“Come on in, I have everything set up in the basement.” Cyrus said, still sounding a little sad.  
“Nice!”  
“You can drop your bag over there by the stairs.” Cyrus motioned to the wall by the stairs.  
TJ threw his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the staircase, tossed his bag down, and admired the pictures of Cyrus and his family on the walls of the basement. He looked over at Cyrus to find him already looking at him.  
“What do you want to do first?” Cyrus asked TJ trying not to seem awkward about them staring at each other.  
TJ, sad to have broken the cute trance, replied, “I don’t know, it’s your house, what do you want to do?”  
“Movies?” Cyrus suggested.  
“Sounds good to me. Which movie first?”  
“I was thinking maybe...Mean Girls or something like that?” Cyrus suggested.  
“Sounds good to me.” TJ responded with a very fond smile on his face.  
So while Cyrus was finding the movie on Netflix, TJ decided to start building a fort with all the pillows and blankets.  
“Uh, Teej, what ya doin there?” Cyrus asked TJ with a smirk on his face.  
“Making a fort, duh. Help me.” TJ replied.  
“Fine, but only cause you’re my best friend.” Cyrus said while playfully nudging TJ’s arm.

At around 6:30 the fort was done and ready to be used.  
“We work great together, ya know that, Underdog?” TJ said to Cyrus after they put the finishing touches, the snacks, into the fort.  
“We do, don’t we?” Cyrus responded thoughtfully.

TJ nodded his head in agreement at the look of Cyrus’ face. Cyrus looked happy but also sad in a way. TJ took this in as he watched Cyrus split the front of the fort apart so they could see the tv from in the fort.

“Hey, Underdog?” TJ asked with full intent of asking Cyrus if he was ok.

“Yeah, Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy?” Cyrus responded with a crack in his voice, trying to sound as happy as possible.

“Are you okay? You can talk to me ya know. We’ve been best friends for awhile now. You can tell me anything.” TJ tried to convince Cyrus.

“Yeah, I’m fine...I think.” and suddenly Cyrus broke, snapped, full on gave out on being strong in front of TJ.

“Cyrus, what’s wrong?”

“I just…” Cyrus tried to talk but couldn’t get anything to come out of him, “I need to…” at this point TJ could tell that something was seriously wrong so he wrapped Cyrus in a tight hug.

“Cyrus, you’re my best friend, if you need to tell me something, then tell me. I’m here for you, you know that, right?” TJ tried to calm Cyrus down by whispering into his ear.

“I just need to breathe.” Cyrus finally said in short breaths, but clearly still on the verge of more tears, “I do have something to tell you but you’re gonna hate me after I do.” Cyrus burst into tears again, not even caring that TJ had now pulled away from the hug and now had his arms wrapped Cyrus, his head on Cyrus’.

“Cyrus,” TJ said, “you know I could physically never hate you.”

“But you will after I say it…” Cyrus said with the saddest, but cutest in TJ’s opinion, break in his voice signaling that he was broken right now and just needed to talk.

“No I won’t, Cyrus, I promise.” TJ said to him grabbing Cyrus’ hand in his.


	2. Tell Me, It's Ok

“But, you’re gonna hate me, so I’m not saying it, I can just stop being so stupid and-”

“Cyrus! It’s fine. I won’t hate you, it’s impossible to hate someone as awesome as you. And whatever it is, you can tell me, it’s okay.” TJ tried to reassure Cyrus.

“Fine…” Cyrus sniffled and took a deep, not so sure of himself looking breath and continued, “I’m…” and he started crying again, but not as heavy before, just subtly, “I can’t, TJ, sorry.” Cyrus said as he jumped out of TJ’s grip and ran out of the fort.

TJ could hear the boy’s footsteps echo up the stairs and then hear a bedroom door slam shut.

Why was I so stupid? Why didn’t I just say it? He probably hates me- Cyrus’ crying and overthinking were interrupted by the ding of his phone. He picked it up to see a text from TJ:

basketball guy: hey i’m outside your door can i come in or do you just want to text

Me (Cyrus): come in if you want idc im a mess rn just saying so you have been warned

basketball guy: so am i but you dont see me complaining but im coming in so :)

Me: fine :(

“You want to talk about it?” TJ asked Cyrus.

“Well, I don’t really want to, but I have to so.”

“Wait, why do you have to?” TJ asked confused, lifting Cyrus’ chin up to look into his watery eyes.

“Because you’re my best friend,” Cyrus lost control of his voice and ability to hold back tears again but continued on anyway with shaky breaths in between words, “and..you...deserve to...know...that I’m….” Cyrus stopped and covered his face in his hands and put his head down, embarrassed to be crying in front of his best friend.

“Cyrus, tell me. I won’t judge you or tease you or any of that. But most importantly, I won’t think of you any differently no matter what you tell me.”

“Ok,...” Cyrus took a deep breath, looked up at TJ, covered his face up again, and quietly but quickly whispered, “I’m...gay.”

“Ok, and?” TJ asked, grinning.

“Just what I said.” Cyrus said starting to try to hold back more tears again.

“Hey, Cyrus,” TJ said.

“Yeah?”

Should I tell him? What if he hates me after this? TJ questioned if he should also admit his being gay to Cyrus.

“I just wanted to say…” TJ panicked at this point, almost breaking into tears of his own, “um...thanks for having me over!” That was not what he wanted to have come out of his mouth, not what he wanted to say.

“Um, you’re welcome?” Cyrus replied looking sad and confused all at once.

“Mind if we go back down to the movie and fort now?” TJ asked Cyrus as he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bed, grabbing a hoodie for Cyrus for later in the night on the way down to the basement.

“Oh my god, Underdog!” TJ exclaimed as soon as they got down to the basement.

“What, TJ?” Cyrus screamed as loudly as TJ had.

“This is my favorite part of the movie!”

“Teej, it’s just the burn book part, you’ve seen it a million times.” 

“I know but it’s still my favorite because all the girls are tackling each other.”

Both boys dropped to the floor laughing at this comment. They almost didn’t even realize when they both rolled right into each other and were now basically laying in a hug.

“Uhh...Teej?” Cyrus said timidly.

“Yeah, Underdog?”

“This is weird considering…”

“Don’t, I know what you mean. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine, TJ. But seriously, can you please get off of my leg now?”

“Sure thing, Underdog. But only if you get off of my stomach first.”

“Awww, but you were making me warm, it felt good. It was making me feel better actually.” Cyrus gasped when those words came out of his mouth and flung his hand up to cover his mouth as he immediately started blushing.

“...wow…” was all TJ said for a moment, staring at Cyrus’ clearly embarrassed face, “it’s ok, Underdog, you’re fine, it’s cool.” TJ tried to calm Cyrus down.

“Sorry, Teej, I didn’t mean to say that...it just...slipped out I guess.”

“Cyrus, it’s fine I said.”

“Ok...back to the movie!”

TJ and Cyrus crawl one by one back into the fort instantly piling each other with pillows and blankets. Then both of their phones ring, it was the group chat.

buffy: hey hows it going you two

tj: good i guess

cyrus: awesome!

andi: good to hear have fun you two

cyrus: we will i promise

tj: we already are duh

jonah: whats this conversation about

andi: ill take care of mr. oblivious over here you two go have fun

cyrus: got it! Gonna go have fun

tj: got that right we will ;)

cyrus: ...

andi: …?

buffy: …?!

jonah: …!?!?

tj: what?

cyrus: what was the “;)” for teej

tj: sorry mistype lol meant :)

andi: ooooohhh well i gtg see ya

buffy: ok then me too bye guys

jonah: im just gonna leave

cyrus: ...

Cyrus looked over at TJ to find him already looking at him.

“Sorry, Underdog.” TJ said, “I really did just mistype it, I promise.”

“I know, Teej.” Cyrus said, “I believe you. I think they all just got weirded out because of it.”

“Yeah…”

“Back to the movie again, I guess.” Cyrus said.

“Yeah.” TJ replied.

The two boys threw their phones down and crawled back out of the fort to pick a video game to play.

“Mario Kart?” Cyrus suggested.

“I’m good with that.” TJ said, opening a bag of chips and a can of soda.

“Ok, good. I’m gonna get it ready. But I’m also going to go change into pajamas awhile.” Cyrus said.

“Good with me.” TJ said as he put the chips and soda down and went over to his bag to grab an over-sized t-shirt to throw on for the night.

“Uh, Teej?” Cyrus said timidly.

“Yeah, Underdog?” TJ said while he slipped his current hoodie he was wearing off and then the shirt that was under it and threw on the t-shirt that he had just pulled out of his bag.

“Aren’t you going to, ya know…” Cyrus stopped for a second, “change in the bathroom over there?”

“Nah, I’m just throwing on this shirt. Sorry if that was weird though, I won’t do that anymore.”

“No...it’s fine...I guess.” Cyrus said.

“No, Cy, I know it’s weird. You don’t have to pretend that it wasn’t. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, it was fine, Teej, it was actually kinda cute, you not caring about me being here.” Cyrus gasped again as he said those last few words.

“...ok then…” TJ said, “Let’s just play Mario Kart and forget about it.”

“Sounds good to me.” Cyrus replied relieved.


	3. Swings

The boys sat in front of the TV playing Mario Kart for an hour or so before they got bored.

“Wanna go to the swings?” TJ asked Cyrus after he beat him for the fifth time.

“Sure. Anything to get you to stop beating me at this dumb game.”

“You’re just mad that I’m better than you at another thing.” TJ responded laughing as he grabbed the game and put it back into the box he brought with him.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, we’ll never know.” Cyrus added with a sweet smile on his face looking over towards TJ.

“Well, I know it’s late, but I still wanna go so, I’m just gonna put my hoodie back on. And then we can go.” TJ said to Cyrus after putting the box back by his bag.

“Yeah, just let me go grab a hoodie from my bed room, be right back.”

“Cyrus, I don’t know if you realized or not, but on the way down from earlier I grabbed a hoodie because I was planning on suggesting the swings at some point kinda late.”

“Oh, thanks then!” Cyrus said to TJ while crawling into the fort to grab the hoodie that TJ had grabbed for him.

“No problem, Underdog.”

“Let’s go now!” TJ motioned for Cyrus to hurry with the hoodie.

“I’m coming, Teej, calm down! It’s not easy to put on a hoodie that fast!”

“Oh come on, Underdog, I just put on a hoodie in like four seconds, you can do it in five I bet.” TJ said trying to bait Cyrus to hurry with some competition.

“Too bad, Teej, it’s already been seven.”

“Whatever, just hurry up, Underdog.” TJ said with a smirk while heading up the basement stairs, “I’m going to go wait on the porch.”

“Ok, ok. Be there in a sec.”

“Here we are, Underdog.”

“I know where we are, Teej. We’ve both come here before at some point together.” Cyrus said playfully bumping into TJ’s shoulder.

“I call the left swing!” TJ shouted while bumping into Cyrus for payback then running onto the left swing.

“I guess I call the right swing, then!” Cyrus screamed running over to the right swing.

“Ok, Underdog, there’s something I need to tell you, but I don’t know how to say it. That’s why I brought you here, to tell you. I feel safer telling you things like this here on the swings, it’s where we first had a real discussion.”

“Go for it, Teej. You know I’m here for you no matter what, just like you were for me earlier.” Cyrus said trying to reassure TJ that he was allowed to be open with him.

“Yeah, I do know, Underdog. But, do you remember earlier, what you told me in your bedroom? Well,...” TJ stopped. Cyrus looked over to TJ and saw the pain and embarrassment on his face.

“Teej, if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. But when you’re ready, I’m here for you all the way.”

“Cyrus, you’re a great friend. I don’t ever wanna lose you. I never knew how much I would need someone like you in my life. But, I don’t think I am ready to tell you, maybe later. I don’t know if you would except me. But, I do promise you that, no matter what, when I do tell you, it might ruin our friendship, I’ll hope it doesn’t, but if you don’t except the fact of what I tell you, then, our friendship would be-”

“TJ! Stop with the self doubting. You’re awesome and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. And you can tell me whenever you feel ready. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready, and I except that. But just know, I’m here for you when you are.”

“Thanks, Cy. You’re pretty great, too.”

Cyrus felt himself blush at this and hoped that TJ couldn’t see his face in the pale 8:30 moonlight.

TJ on the other hand, was looking Cyrus right in the eye with blush from hi nose to the tips of his ears. He looked like he had no care in the world that he was blushing in front of his best friend.

“Teej?” Cyrus said timidly.

“Yeah, Underdog?”

“You don’t have to try to tell me something if you don’t want to say it yet or ever.”

“But I do want to say this because it’s important for you to know because you’re my best friend for life.”

“Wow, Cy.”

“So I want you to know that...I like someone...they’re really nice, they have the most beautiful green eyes, and they have such a sweet, warm, inviting smile.”

“Awesome, Cy! Who is it?” TJ asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Promise you won’t hate me after I tell you?”

“Promise.” TJ said losing the smirk and going immediately serious with a reassuring smile.

“Ok. Then I’ll tell you tomorrow when you leave my house.” Cyrus said while watching TJ’s face go immediately angry but in a playful way.

“Come on, tell me now! Please!” TJ said with a sad but still playful look on his face.

“Nope. When you leave tomorrow, I’ll tell you then.” Cyrus said with an “I mean it” kind of it expression on his face.

“Fine, Underdog. But we made a deal now, so you have to tell me. It’s a deal that you are telling me when I leave your house tomorrow?”

“Deal. How about we go back to my house now?” Cyrus suggested with a worried expression on his face.

“Sure. And why do you look so worried right now?”

“I just…don’t mind my face, it’s because it’s getting dark and I don’t like the dark.” Cyrus said looking embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Underdog. It’s fine. You can walk close to me so you don’t get scared.” TJ said to Cyrus with a reassuring smile that just made Cyrus nod his head and wipe a few tears away from his eyes.

“K, Teej.”

The two boys walked along the park path under the shadows of the moonlight on the trees. Cyrus couldn’t ignore the fact that he was right next to TJ. He could pick up the smell of TJ’s cologne on his hoodie. He could feel TJ’s sides moving with the movement of his breath. Cyrus had never realized how much there was to notice about TJ. At first glance, TJ seems like he has a simple personality, nothing special to realize about him, but when you look closer, he has so many things that a normal person couldn’t see. The olive color of his eyes, the way he smiles, and the way that he used so much hair gel to make his hair perfect. TJ was perfect in Cyrus’ eyes, he couldn’t get better than how he was at this moment.

“Cyrus?” TJ asked looking down at Cyrus’ face to see Cyrus already staring into his eyes.

“Uh..yeah, Teej?” Cyrus asked with an embarrassed yet sweet expression.

“We’re at your house now. You can let go of me if you want.” TJ said with a thoughtful yet hopeful expression.

“Uh...yeah, sure.” Cyrus said clearly embarrassed but seeming to not want to let go of TJ, as he pulled away from him and opened the door.

TJ noticed the look on Cyrus’ face and said, “You ok, Underdog?”

“Yeah, why?” Cyrus said with a look that basically screamed I’m trying to be strong in front of you but I’m so close to breaking again.

“You sure? You don’t look like it.” TJ said clearly looking hurt by Cyrus’ not telling him what was wrong.

“Yes, Teej. I’m sure...that something is definitely wrong right now.” Cyrus said with a crack in his voice and eyes tearing up.

“Come on, Underdog, down to the basement. You can tell me what’s wrong down there.” TJ said with a thoughtful smile on his face.

“Fine.” Cyrus said closing the door behind them and following TJ down to the basement.


	4. The Spoon and Best Friends

The two boys walked down the bsement steps, TJ landing with a thud on the floor and Cyrus just stepping down to the ground.

“Into the fort, Underdog.” TJ said motioning to the fort while patting Cyrus on the back. He couldn’t stand the thought of Cyrus looking so sad, it bugged him to think of such a normally happy kid as so sad. 

The two boys crawled into the fort one by one, “Now, spill it, Chocolate-Chocolate Chip Muffin.” TJ said with a goofy grin on his face but a sad sparkle in his eye.

“Teej, I never knew how much I needed a friend like you. You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and without you, I don’t know where I would be right now.” Cyrus managed to say without a tear until the end when he quietly started crying while listening for TJ’s response.

“...Underdog,...” this was the first time Cyrus had ever seen TJ cry. He couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend, he looked so sad, “I know I probably said this sometime before in our friendship but I need to say it again. You’re always going to be my best friend, no matter who tries to come in between us, no matter what drama comes around us, you’ll always be my best friend for life.”

Cyrus had no clue what to say at this point, he was at a loss for words, well that and he was still choking back tears. He sat there and decided to just throw a shoulder over TJ and lean his head on TJ’s shoulder. 

TJ was so relieved at Cyrus’ motion of the hand on his back and the head on his shoulder that he actually started to laugh a little, now crying happy tears, not sad.

Cyrus felt TJ’s should going up and down, now knowing that he was either crying harder or laughing. He lifted his head up to see TJ laughing with his hand over his mouth to cover up the noise.

When TJ realized he had been spotted laughing, he just looked down at Cyrus, now laughing with him, and started laughing harder, then fell backwards out of Cyrus’ grip, his head flopping down onto a pillow. 

Cyrus and TJ lay laughing on the floor together for a few minutes before realizing what was happening. 

“What just happened?” TJ said hysterically laughing as he was trying to talk. 

“I don’t even know!” Cyrus said also hysterically laughing. 

Buzz! Buzz! Both of the boys’ phones went off again. It was the group chat again.

buffy: how you two doing so far

Cyrus and TJ looked at each other smiling before replying with: 

cyrus: awesome buffy :)

tj: perfect couldn’t be better :)

andi: that sounds awesome you two

jonah: i still don’t know what this is about lol

buffy: guess its my turn to explain to mr oblivious over here well i gtg you two keep having fun we’ll stop annoying you

cyrus: youre my friend buffy you dont annoy me but we will go have more fun gn ttyl :)

tj: im gonna go too so we can have fun gn :)

andi: gn have fun

buffy: gn :)

jonah: gn? :)

 

Cyrus and TJ just looked at each other and smiled then started randomly wrestling each other, TJ clearly letting Cyrus win a little.

“Are you even trying, TJ?” Cyrus asked TJ smiling his goofy but sweet grin.

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because we both know that I have no athletic ability whatsoever, therefore, you’re letting me win, aren’t you?”

“No way, Underdog!” TJ said with a playful smile and giggle. 

“You are!” Cyrus said with the same smile and laugh.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, we’ll never know.” TJ said with a full smile and blush, his eyes teary from laughing, and his stomach aching from rolling around laughing.

“Whatever, Teej.” Cyrus said with a playful eye-roll.

TJ just laughed at this and then it came to him, he remembered why he had fallen for this goof he called his best friend. Cyrus had been the first person to give him a chance to be friends. Before Cyrus, everyone hated TJ and he didn’t have many friends. After Cyrus, he had more friends, a best friend at that. 

“Teej?” Cyrus said as he waved his hand in front of TJ’s face to get his attention.

At this point TJ realized that he was staring at Cyrus and immediately started blushing, trying to hide it in his hoodie, “Yeah?”

“Do I have something on my face or something? Is that why you’re staring?”

I’m staring at you because I like you, “Uh...no, sorry.”

“Um, ok?” Cyrus asked looking pretty confused.

“Nevermind, let’s do something.” TJ said trying to distract Cyrus from his blushing face and the whole awkward situation. 

“Sure, what do you want to do? I picked last time, so it’s your turn.”

“Um...maybe we can play Truth Or Dare?” TJ suggested with a hopeful smile.

“I’m down for that!” Cyrus exclaimed while running out of the fort to grab some snacks to bring in for the game.

“Great! Can I ask you first?”

“Sure, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Ok, truth or dare?” TJ asked Cyrus with a smirk.

“Um...dare? I think? Don’t make it too scary, or weird! Please!” Cyrus responded with a worried expression.

“Don’t worry, Underdog. Ok, your dare is to call a chinese place and order a pizza.” TJ said biting his lip, trying to hold back a smirk.

“Ugh..fine.” Cyrus responded, grabbing his phone, dialing a number, then putting the phone to his ear.

TJ couldn’t help but notice the color of Cyrus’ brown eyes, a chocolatey brown. TJ couldn’t help but realize how in love he was with Cyrus.

“Uh, hi. Can I have a pizza?” Cyrus said timidly into the phone.

TJ could see Cyrus fidgeting with his fingers. He immediately felt bad for making him do something like this that would make him nervous. TJ grabbed the phone out of Cyrus’ hand, hung up, and put the phone on the other side of the fort, “Sorry, Underdog. I know that makes you nervous. I should’ve thought about that.”

“It’s fine, Teej. It was really fine though. I could’ve done that ya know.” Cyrus said staring at TJ with a smirk.

“Yeah, I know. But you looked nervous, you were fidgeting a little, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I get it, Teej. Want to go to bed now?” Cyrus suggested with a yawn. 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” TJ said yawning.

The two boys grabbed a pillow and blanket each and put them at the back of the fort, opposite of the entrance. They both layed down facing opposite ways. Neither of them fell asleep right away though. 

“Night, Teej.”

“Night, Underdog.”

All TJ could think of was the brunette boy’s smile, the way he looked so generally happy when he smiled. He had to tell Cyrus that he liked him soon.

All Cyrus could think of was the blond boy’s eyes, the way he looked so sweet when he looked at him. I have to tell him that I like him soon.

TJ woke up before Cyrus the next morning. When he rolled over he was hit with the sight of Cyrus sleeping, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed, and soft breaths in and out. This had to be the most beautiful sight to TJ. He picked up his phone, opened the camera, and snapped a picture of Cyrus. He shoved his phone behind him before Cyrus opened his eyes.

Woah. Am I dreaming right now? He looks way too perfect right now to be real. The way his hair fell in front of his eye on one side, the way he had a smirk on, staring into Cyrus’ eyes. 

“Underdog?” TJ said looking a little shy.

“Yeah, Teej?” Cyrus said rubbing his eyes, confused and tired.

“I like...you.” TJ said immediately going bright red, with a slight break in his voice in between “like” and “you”.

“Teej?” Cyrus said throwing a hand over TJ, trying to pull him in for a hug. 

“Yeah?” TJ said looking up at Cyrus with seemingly hopeful yet watery eyes.

“I...like you, too.” Cyrus said staring into TJ’s eyes with his own watery eyes and bright red face. 

TJ didn’t even say anything, just simply hugged Cyrus tight. 

“Um, Teej? Can I...maybe..kiss you?” Cyrus asked immediately more red than before, if that’s even possible. 

“I couldn’t be happier that you just asked me that.” TJ said smiling and leaning in. 

The two boys locked lips and intertwined hands. When they pulled away from each other all they could think was, wow. 

 

“And that’s the story of how we’re dating.” Cyrus was explaining to Andi, Jonah, Buffy, and Marty at The Spoon about a week after the sleepover, while being hugged by TJ. 

“Aww!” Andi and Buffy screamed at the same time.

“That’s awesome you two! I told you that you liked him, TJ. But you didn’t listen, did you?” Marty said to TJ in a playful way.

“I said the same thing to you, Cy-guy. But you didn’t listen either, did you?” Jonah said to Cyrus with a smirk.

“Whatever.” TJ and Cyrus said to Marty and Jonah at the same time, causing all six of them to fall onto each other laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you liked it then please go heart my post for it on my Tumblr at @butimalsonothappy It will have the tag #tyrusfanfic


End file.
